OYE!
by Tigyr
Summary: Jethro the Dog tries to get his two favorite people to open their eyes...McGiva one-shot


Open your eyes!

I often want to say that to her, the one that my master is in love with. She loves him too, of that I have no doubt, but I am not sure why she will not tell him so. He could show her in so many different ways how he loves her, but I think he's afraid that he might be rejected by her. His heart has been broken so many times, but if she ever said no, I think I might truly watch him lose his soul.

Now, why would I as a dog care about this? In truth, I don't honestly know. The humans might say I'm one of those hopeless romantics, who always wants to see a happy ending, but in all honesty, I think it's more that I found my home with someone and even though we had a rough start, he cares for me. He really and truly cares for me and I just want to see the same thing for him.

But how can I implement such a thing when she so rarely comes by anymore? There was a time when I thought she was starting to see him as the man of her dreams, but then something happened and she stopped coming by. He'd get on his machine that he calls a computer and he'd wave at her and she'd wave back I think, but that stopped one day too.

And then she was back and he was secretly happy, yet I could tell he was worried. He's still worried and that makes me worried. I need to do something and I need to do it soon. I'm not getting any younger and I want to see them with puppies of their own. Okay, so the humans call them babies, but still, you get what I'm saying here, right?

Alright I admit it, I'm a romantic. I want a happy master and I think she's the perfect mate for him. I just have to get them to admit it.

"Jethro! Ready to go to the park boy?"

Hmm, if it means I get to try and push them at each other...

"Woof! Woof!" I grab my leash and head for the door, when it opens and there she is. Oh this is a good opportunity. I run around her, making her laugh as she falls into my master's embrace.

"Sorry! He's been penned up all day." He makes the excuse for me while I pretend not to know what they are saying.

"Wurf!"

"It is okay, McGee. I do not mind."

Uh-huh! Just as I thought, she does like him. I can tell just by looking at her. I lean lightly against the back of her knees, nudging her closer to him.

"Jethro!"

"You do not want me, McGee?" she asks softly, and I look up at him trying to tell him to admit to her how much he wants her. He still can't do it. He wants to but something keeps holding him back.

"I—I-"

Yep that's my human alright. I bound out the door and they chase after me. I know where the park is, we go there all the time when he has the time to take me and I stay just out of reach until we get there that is.

"Sorry about that." He's so … predictable. He has to apologize, but she's laughing as she walks beside him to our favorite spot. Her hand is resting lightly on his arm as he escorts her inside the doggie area as he calls it. I like to call it Hunting Grounds as the squirrels are fun to chase around the perimeter.

Now there's an idea. I growl at a non-existant foe and pounce.

"OOF!" he slams into her and as they fall to the ground, he manages to twist just enough so that he takes the brunt of the fall.

"Dang dog!" He chuckles as he lightly brushes the hair out of her face. She's smiling at him, and I know I've succeeded when she stays in his arms.

"You okay?" he asks her a few minutes later and she smiles as she turns to look at him.

"I am fine. Just admiring the clouds and a few other things."

I bury my head in my paws. All that work for nothing but a few words? Hmph! I curl up beside my master and drift off to sleep. In my dream I will wake up and he's holding her close, pointing out a few clouds and she's running her hands over his chest. Every now and then he'll kiss the top of her head and she snuggles closer to his side. She'll turn her head up and return his kisses and in a few months I'll be the proud watcher of a new puppy.

"Jethro? Hey boy, you ready to go?"

Alas, I fear it is not to be. I raise to my feet and then notice something, something has changed. He does have an arm around her. He clips my leash on and as we walk sedately back to the apartment, she is closer to him than she has been in a long time. I push slightly against him, and he tightens his grip slightly, making her look up at him.

"Sorry, Jethro's pushing again."

"He is matchmarking yes?"

Tim smiles, "I think he's trying to be a matchmaker, in his own non-too-subtle doggie way."

Within minutes or so it seems we're back at the apartment. He digs out his keys while she takes over my leash. As she leans down to unclip it, I lick at her face and she giggles as she whispers to me. "You are a charmer, almost as good as your master. Shall I put him out of his misery?"

"Wurf!"

He glances down at us and we both stare innocently up at him.

"Would you like some tea before you go?" He asks and she nods. I just snort as I pass by them. I get my drink and pretend to eat my kibble as I watch them.

They have both just taken off their coats and are standing by the couch. I don't need another invitation. I bump into their knees as I pass by and he catches her around the waist. She finally kisses him and he finally returns that kiss. YES! Success at last! I listen to them as they come up for air. Please, oh please don't let him blow this chance with her!

"Ziva?"

"Yes Tim?"

"Are...are you sure about this?" If I had fists I think I would be pounding them into my head about now.

"Yes Tim...but I think we might be more comfortable in or should I say on a bed." She winks at me, as she leads him into his bedroom. As the door closes behind them, I hear murmurs, the rustle of clothing and then soft moans and know that my favorite dream is starting to come true. I head back to my kennel and curling up start dreaming about puppies.

The End


End file.
